User blog:MeLovGamng/Want to know more before you make your trip to Rapture?
Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! I've been looking up Bioshock 2 over the year and for the past few weeks, there has been many videos with spoiling information and awesome gameplay videos. I've seen em but have you? Well starting today I will be giving you the links and I will say... THESE VIDEOS WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!!! I'll try my hardest to keep you guys updated so for any more information about the links or any other things you want to know then ask me on my talk page. I'm all ears. -Later :) Video of the Day! 300px December Bioshock 2 Environments Details: Here is some gameplay footage showing the art style in Bioshock 2. Bioshock 2 Big Sister Details: This video features your battles with the big sister. Bioshock 2 Combat Details: Splicers are still in Rapture and Delta has to face a lot of them in this video. Bioshock 2 Animatronics Detail: Ryan may be dead, but his little toys and still creep the shit out of you! SPOILER!!! BIOSHOCK 2 INTRO Details: Here is the leaked intro for Bioshock 2. It might not be much but I am sure 2K will put in a cut scene once it comes out. Ryan Amusements Preview Part 1 Details: NOTE: THIS VIDEO IS RECORDED IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE. I WILL POST THE ENGLISH ONE VERY SOON. In this video, you will see a 3 minute preview of Ryan Amusements. Adonis Luxury Resort Preview Details: NOTE: THIS VIDEO IS RECORDED IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE. I WILL POST THE ENGLISH ONE VERY SOON. In this video, you will see a 3 minute preview of the Adonis Luxury Resort. Ryan Amusements Preview Part 2 Details: NOTE: THIS VIDEO IS RECORDED IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE. I WILL POST THE ENGLISH ONE VERY SOON. In this video, you will see a 3 minute preview of the Ryan Amusements. Turf War Gameplay Trailer Detail: For the multiplayer portion of Bioshock 2, here is a preview of the mode Turf War played in the Medical Pavilion. Capture the Sister Gameplay Trailer Detail: For the multiplayer portion of Bioshock 2, here is another preview of the mode Capture the Sister played in Farmer's Market and Hephaestus. Civil War Gameplay Trailer Detail: For the multiplayer portion of Bioshock 2, here is a preview of the mode Civil War played in Arcadia and Mercury Suites. Big Daddy vs Big Daddy Preview Detail: Here is a gameplay video of you fighting a Rosie and a Big Sister. IGN Bioshock 2 Video Preview Detail: IGN Previews your return to Rapture!!! Gamespot Single-player Revealed Detail: Jordan Thomas talks about the single player campaign with the 2K Crew. "Big Sister" Mini Trailer Detail: From the Bioshock 2 Website, this shows the Big Sister in action!!! "Big Daddy" Mini Trailer Detail: From the Bioshock 2 Website, this shows Subject Delta fighting off Turrets, Splicers, and Big Daddies. "Fall of Rapture" Mini Trailer Detail: From the Bioshock 2 Website, this is a preview to the civil war in Rapture.